Fred
excludes all so-called "Mythic" and "Legendary" creatures; the other exceptions being the Variants of Kanto Pokémon, which under interregional law cannot be taken from the Alola Region. In terms of population, Lonbrit is one of the smallest regions in the Pokémon World, having 64 villages, towns and cities which are home to about 14 million people. The Capital is Bessminster City. The region is led by Prime Minister Phillip Smythe. Lonbrit has long had Ministers for Pokémon Welfare, the current being Sir Winstanley Sugden. As in most lands many towns and cities have a pokemon centre, each led by a Nurse Joy, where people go to heal their pokemon, buy certain items and eat in a small cafeteria. All cities and the biggest towns have specially adapted parks where trainers meet, hold battles and trade Pokémon. These astounding life forms are more than friends of hopeful trainers; They're often found helping people in countless professions like fire-fighting, sanitation, security & human hospitals. They also make a huge contribution to the economy; famous exports include Mareep wool knitwear, crops from fields tilled by Dugtrio and Drilbur, honey gathered by Ribombee & Combee, paintings by Smeargle, and of course Moomoo Milk. Lonbrit is plagued with criminal gangs known collectively as Team Rascal, who are best known for vandalism, stealing pokemon & smuggling; they're rumoured to be led by a man known only as `The Guv`. Its members prefer to use Pokémon of the Poison, Dark, Ghost & Fighting Types. To combat them, Lonbrit not only has Officer Jennys, but also its own unique law enforcement agency, known to the public only as M7D. Lonbrit's foremost Pokémon expert is Professor Rudyard Whitebeam. His laboratory is in the town of Russhampton. He spends most of his time indoors, giving lectures to schools online and to visiting groups by appointment. He also secretly enjoys arguing with other scientists over the latest theories surrounding Pokémon. However, there is nothing he likes more than fieldwork, exploring the region to study those magnificent beings in person, taking particular interest in how they interact with each other. Unlike all other officially recognised Professors of the world's regions, he never gives trainers their starter Pokémon. There is a very good reason for this; THERE ARE NO POKEMON GYMS! . However, Lonbrit does have it's own version of a Pokémon League; an annual Pokémon tournament, known simply as the Pokemeet. Rules of the Pokemeet: The competition is played over 12 days, in several stadiums just outside Bessminster City. Only the first 32 trainers to apply are registered. However, they must be at least 18 years old and must prove they own at least six Pokémon. Competitors are paired off to battle through four stages until only two remain for the final. All trainers may only use one of each species of Pokémon in a team per battle, as in one Parasect, not two. Across the stages all Trainers may choose how many Pokémon to use; it's only in the final where each contender MUST employ a full team of six creatures. The winner receives from Sir Winstanley a golden statuette of the mythical Arceus, plus 100,000 Lonbrit Pounds, and a card giving a year's worth of free Pokémon food. The Runner-up gets a silver plate bearing a picture of Mew, 50 thousand Lonbrit Pounds, and a card giving three month's free supply of Pokémon Food. All other trainers who participated will be compensated with 500 lonbrit Pounds and a bag of Berries. Due to this spectacular event, and the unparalleled diversity of Pokemon, Lonbrit receives more tourists than all the other regions combined. So book that plane ticket now!